


The Painter

by Hieiko



Series: It Must Be Tuesday [7]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Community: 31_days, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-12
Updated: 2013-10-12
Packaged: 2017-12-29 04:44:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1001045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hieiko/pseuds/Hieiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post - Chosen. Giles takes the younger Slayers (plus one!) on a field trip.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Painter

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 31_days' November 9 (2005) theme, "An electric Michelangelo".

Rupert Giles led the group of Slayers through the small building housing the art collection of the Watchers' Council. He had selected the participants in this tour, making sure that each would be interested in the subject. It appeared that he'd chosen well; curiosity could clearly be seen on all the girls' faces.

Unfortunately, there _was_ one person whom he had been coerced into taking along. Said person raised his hand just as Giles was telling the history of a particularly intriguing piece by Michelangelo.

"Have you met the painter, Giles?" Andrew asked. "I've never met a Ninja Turtle before."


End file.
